Evil stories
I'm an amateur writer, and I absolutely love writing stories; unfortunately, I have to stop, it's getting too dangerous. Hopefully, this will be the last story I ever write. You probably don't believe in scary stories, right? Well, why should you? Many of them sound impossible or improbable. Okay, so a few of them seem realistic, and come to think of it, a handful of them probably are factual stories. But none of this matters; for all stories, be they long or short, scary or benign, good or bad, all stories-each and every work of literature, television, theater, or other such media-have a very real life force that drives them. They dwell in a dark, lonely dimension, watching us, waiting for opportunities to enter our world. For a long time, they were all stuck in that miserable realm of dark and desolation, and they could do nothing but watch our universe evolve, through a broken window; passing through this window would always result in death, since they had no vessel to sustain their fragile bodies. Then, one fateful day, the stories watched as humanity sprang from the face of the earth. They rejoiced amongst themselves; at last, an adamant vessel with which they could enter our world. Ever since, the stories have been hard at work, trying to inspire us. Whether a young boy develops a crush on a beautiful girl, and writes her a simple poem, or a middle-aged man with a deadly disease makes a miraculous recovery, and writes a best-selling autobiography about the experience, each and every event in our lives that has ever inspired us to create a story, was caused by that story in the first place; it is their way of entering our world. They all hold this power, to influence our lives in such significant ways, to the point where we can't help but put our thoughts and emotions into words. At the beginning of this story, I said I had to give up writing, and that it was becoming to dangerous; now, you may be wondering, “What's the harm in writing stories? So they're entering our world by inspiring us to give them form, big deal.” Well, you see, a story can be good, but it can also be bad; I'm not talking about it's quality, I'm talking about it's ethics. You see, some stories are evil, and will go to extreme measures to be materialized into our world. Many of my previous stories were inspired from traumatic events in my life: drug abuse, domestic violence, and, and, I can barely bring myself to type it, and rape. These terrible events had nothing to do with my actions, they were all the doing of those goddamn evil stories. After each traumatic incident, I was inspired to write, which in turn gave those cruel stories form, just like they planned. Every time I finished writing, I had a sort of bittersweet feeling; I felt happy to have finished the story, but disgusted at the fact that I had let it enter our world. Another important thing I've noticed, is that fulfilling the wishes of those evil stories only encourages more to inspire you, since they can count on you to give them form. That's why I need to give up writing, because every time I bring one of those damned evil stories into our world, another five inspire me to do the same for them; I simply can't handle any more trauma in my life. It's important to remember that not all stories are evil; this story-despite it's name-is most certainly not evil, it has empathy for me, and all who suffer the brutal inspiration of the evil stories, and so it inspired me to warn you all. I'm not trying to discourage you from writing, I'm just asking, begging actually, that you promise this: If you experience some kind traumatic event, do not write about it; if you do, several more will surely follow. Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY!